


Vigilante

by peterbparkerr



Category: peter parker - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterbparkerr/pseuds/peterbparkerr
Summary: This wasn’t supposed to happen between you and Peter Parker. In the classroom, you both had feelings for each other, but in the streets, you were practically enemies. What happens when the person you hate the most, becomes someone you care deeply about?





	1. Vigilante

**SUNDAY**

“You think you were getting away from me tonight?” You said to the criminal who you had pinned to the ground with your foot. He struggled to get up, but couldn’t because you had super strength.

“If you keep squirming, I’ll only press on you more," he struggled and you followed with more pressure. His groans filled the alley way.

“Excuse me ma’am. I don’t think a petty theft deserves a rib-crushing," you rolled your eyes at the too familiar voice who belonged to Spider-Man.

“Really now? What does he deserve then? He’s trash Spidey! He’ll do it again!” You crushed down harder on the suspect. He winced in pain and suddenly you were thrown against a wall, bounded by Spider-Man’s webs.

Spider-Man perched himself on the edge of the dumpster and tilted his head, “You may be strong, but you’re no match for my webs. I’m going to take him to the hospital. I’m sure I’ll see you again. Good luck getting out of the webs.”

With that Spider-Man grabbed the man with his web and disappeared into the night. You were left struggling, trying to break free from his capture. You got so frustrated, that eventually anger took over and was able to break free. You hated Spider-Man with a passion. He thought he was being the hero of New York City when no real justice was served. You made sure these criminals paid for their crimes and Spidey’s way was not your way.

**MONDAY**

The morning bell rang and you had barely made it to first period. You were exhausted from the night before trying to break free of the webs and arrived home in the early morning, allowing about three hours of rest. You sat in the back of the classroom where you observed everyone’s action. Liz talking to her best friend Betty, Michelle two seats next to you emerged in a book, and Ned talking to Peter. Your eyes stopped at Peter and you took in the appearance of his brown hair, blue sweater and a soft smile. You were a tough girl, but your insides turned into mush with the sight of Peter. You’ve liked him since middle school, but never had the courage to talk to him. You didn’t even know if he knew that you existed.

“Alright class, settle down!” The teacher said. “Today, I’ll be assigning you a partner at random to for a project that will be due on Friday. It’ll be an analysis of Romeo & Juliet.”

The class groaned and you were not psyched about this at all. This meant less crime fighting and more time indoors with your partner finishing this project.

“I’ll pull two names out of this cup and you both will be partners.” The teacher put her hand into the cup, pulling out two small pieces of paper. You hoped that you weren’t going to get an airhead of a partner.

“Okay, the first pair is,” she opened the piece of paper, “Peter and,” she repeated, “(Y/N).” Your heart sunk to the ground and your eyes widen. No, this can’t be happening. You’ve never spoken to him. You looked at Peter, who said something to Ned and then got up and walked over to you.

“Hey (Y/N)! Guess I’m your partner for this," he said with a soft tone and smile.

“I guess you are, Peter Parker.," you sighed.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah, just tired. Had a long night.”

“Yeah me too. Er, Calculus was kicking my ass," he said.

“So you want to meet at the library tomorrow?” You asked him. “I have study period during fourth.”

“Perfect, so do I! I just want to get this done as quick as possible," he said as you nodded in agreement. “Here’s my number.” He grabbed a piece of paper and jotted it down.

“Alright, cool," you both sat there in silence and you knew it was going to be a long week.

 

**TUESDAY**

Fourth period had arrived and you sat down in a secluded corner and texted Peter where you were. You still couldn’t believe that Peter Parker was your partner for this stupid project. You didn’t even know where to start and how to talk to him. You browsed through Tumblr as you waited for him to arrive.

“Hey, found you," Peter said as he approached you and sat down in the seat in front.

“You did," you smiled. “So, I was thinking we analyze the tragedy of unforbidden love as the theme. Is that okay?”

“Perfect. I think it’s a good theme. There are lots to work from," he responded.

Your heartbeat accelerated every second you were with him. Every word he spoke you followed his lips. It got to a point where you were just nodding and agreeing with everything he was saying. You were caught in Peter Parker’s web and there was no escaping it now.

“(Y/N)?” A hand waved in front of your face, “Can you work on Thursday? I have to get home to my aunt.”

You snapped back into reality. “Yeah, yeah I can. Sorry," you replied.

You were usually very confident, but Peter subdued that part of you. You wanted to ask him out to celebrate finishing the project on Friday night, but you had feared the rejection of him. You thought what your vigilante self would do and knew she would go for it. Peter started collecting his things and waved goodbye before you could even ask him.


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You figured out Peter’s identity, which sends you into a state of confusion of what you should do. Ignore his secret or face it?

**WEDNESDAY**

You were on your apartment’s roof, overseeing the city for the night. You didn’t have the sensitive hearing that others had, so you depended on listening to the NYPD radio channels for any activity. There wasn’t anything extraordinary that could use your help. You looked down at your phone and saw that it was almost midnight and thought you should head to bed. As you shut off your computer and closed it, you heard someone land behind you.

“Already giving up for the night? Thought you would stick around longer than that," the annoying, high-pitched, masked voice said.

“Drop it Spidey. I’m tired. Don’t feel like playing games tonight. It’s your city tonight if you want it," you said and headed towards the staircase entrance.

No remarks came out of him for once. There wasn’t noise from him.

“No sly comment?” You asked.

“What’s the point if you don’t feel like playing?” He replied. “Night.”

“Night," you said as he swung to the next building.

**THURSDAY**

You waited for Peter again in the same spot where you told him to meet you after school at 3 p.m. It was already 3:15 and there was no Peter in sight. You thought that he may have been held up by his last period teacher. You checked your phone for messages, but nothing. Suddenly, there was a disheveled Peter running towards you, who was sporting a black eye.

“I’m so sorry I’m late. I had to deal with some stuff," Peter said to you.

“What happened to you?” You said with worry.

He shook his head, “Don’t want to talk about it.”

You nodded as you turned back to your computer screen with the PowerPoint opened. There was a slight silence in the air, knowing that Peter wasn’t in a great mood.

“I know you’re not in a great mood, but are you busy Friday?” You asked as you played with your fingers under the table with anxiety.

“I’m not, why?” He responded with a slight smile.

“I was wondering what we should go out and celebrate finishing this project.” You bit down on your lip, hoping for a positive response.

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N), are you asking me out on a date?” He smiled.

It felt like all the blood in your body was rushing to your face making it warm, “I like you, Peter.”

“I know you do.” He chuckled. “Also, to answer your question, I would love to go out on Friday.”

You smiled huge, “Okay.”

**FRIDAY**

You finally had finished presenting your project in front of the class and the teacher gave you both immediate feedback that it had been one of the best-analyzed topics she’s seen in years. You and Peter felt such a relief when she said that. You were excited to go out tonight with Peter and he agreed to pick you up from your place and you’ll both walk together to a small local restaurant.

You were dismissed from class and Peter pulled you to the side, “So I’ll see you tonight around 6 p.m.?” He was smiling.

You nodded and he kissed your cheek where he rushed off to his next class. You were left blushing and couldn’t help that things were falling into place.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

There was a buzz from the call box at the front door, “Hello?” You said as you pushed the button.

“It’s Peter!” The voice responded.

“I’ll be heading down now!” You said and let go of the button.

You grabbed your things and headed down the staircase where you saw Peter standing at the end.

“Hi," you said.

“Hi. You look —” he started, but you interrupted him.

“No compliments," you looked at him with a smirk.

“But, —” he said.

“Nope," you chuckled and kissed his cheek.

You both walked towards the restaurant that wasn’t that far from your place. You found it strange how Peter brought a backpack along. He always had it with him. You knew he was a nerd, but this was another level of nerd. You didn’t question it out loud. When you got to the destination, you were seated down in a booth.

“This is a nice place," he said to you and you nodded. You took in the atmosphere and pulled out your phone and started to take pictures.

“Sorry, it’s just really nice," you said and then your phone vibrated with a crime alert.

You clenched your phone and sighed, knowing you couldn’t leave Peter. Around the same time, his watch turned on and he looked down, panicked. Right then and there you saw the alert, the Spider-Man alert on his watch.

“I can’t do this. This was a mistake. This is too fast. We should get to know each other more at school," you started making up excuses to leave. “I have to go.”

“(Y/N), what’s wrong?” He asked and held your hand.

“Everything! I can’t do this!” You moved your hand from his grasp quickly and ran out of the restaurant, where you headed straight home to change into your vigilante attire.

You were angry with yourself that Peter Parker was Spider-Man all along. Your prime enemy was your crush. He was right in front of you the entire time. You were head over heels for Peter. Your heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces once you left the restaurant.

You arrived home, changing quickly out of your date clothes and headed out the fire escape to the location of the crime alert you received earlier. When you got there, Peter was already there. He had webbed the two criminals onto the floor.

“Get out of here! Let me give the justice back to New York City!” You screamed in anger.

“Should’ve got here faster than!” he said.

The anger built up inside of you and you couldn’t take it anymore. You slammed your fist into the asphalt which shook up the surrounding area. Peter fell over and you walked towards him, where you crushed the web shooters on his wrist.

“Don’t you dare come after me again. I’ll kill you next time.," you threatened and then walked away.

**SATURDAY**

You woke up with pure anger the next morning. You couldn’t grasp the reality that your crush, Peter Parker, was your worst enemy. How were you going to face him at school on Monday? You couldn’t. You knew his secret and you were tempted to leak the information. However, you wouldn’t want someone doing the same to you. You laid in bed and imagined the scenarios that could play out on Monday morning. Your thoughts were interrupted when a knock on your fire escape window scared you. It was Peter. You couldn’t show your dislike right now. You opened the window.

“Peter? What are you doing here?” You said in a dry manner.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay. You ran out on me, out of nowhere," he replied.

“Well, not out of nowhere," you sighed.

“What does that mean?”

“Something came up, I can’t talk about it.”

“You know after you left, I had some business to attend to and I swear I recognized a certain voice after they crushed my web shooters.”

“Peter," you said with wide eyes.

“(Y/N)," he replied. “It is you, isn’t it? The vigilante giving me hell the past few months?”

“You give me hell! You won’t let me do what’s right and now that I know who you are, it makes everything more difficult," you exclaimed.

“How so?”

“It’s you, Peter! The boy I’ve had a crush on since middle school! I don’t want to hurt you. You need to stay away from me and let me do my job. We’ll spilt the city. I just can’t hurt you anymore.” You said.

“(Y/N), it doesn’t have to be like that. We can be a team.”

“We can’t, Peter. We have different ideologies of justice. I want these criminals to be punished.”

“So do I! Just not your way.”

“Just stay away Peter. I’ll keep your dumb secret, just go," you said as you started shutting the window.

“No," he said and held the window up and kissed you deeply. You kissed back, falling into his trance.

“Peter, —” you started saying.

“Shh," he whispered against your lips and continued kissing you.

At that moment, the rivalry between you two disappeared.

 


End file.
